The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
It is not uncommon for a website owner to change and update web domains. For example, after Jigsaw Data Corporation was acquired by salesforce.com, inc., it was renamed data.com. As a result, users that previously had accounts accessible on jigsaw.com, now have their accounts accessible through the data.com website. While redirecting from one URL to another URL (or one domain to another domain) may be used, this does not completely preserve stringent authentication protocols, which are necessary to ensure security and trust.
In some cases, network service providers use different domains for different services. However, authentication is not always maintained throughout all of the domains. For example, some network service providers provide access to data using a first set of applications, access rights and a first user experience but provide a second domain that provides different applications, access rights and user experience for the same data. As a result, a user may wish to access the data from both sites, depending on what the user intends to do with the data or on preference.